Horrors and Horcruxes
by PenPatronus
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's dangerous quest for the remaining Horcruxes!DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Runes and Ruins

**Horrors and Horcruxes  
**By: PenPatronus

**Summary:** My version of Harry, Ron and Hermione's quest for the remaining Horcruxes.  
**Format:** Multi-chapter short story, condensed scenes of present time and flashbacks.  
**Timeline:** The 9 months following "Half-Blood Prince." (story written in March 2006, between books 6 and 7)**  
Disclaimer**: I bow to JKR.  
**Author's Note:** Please read my other work. "The Man Who Lives" doesn't suck! Please review.

"(Harry) kept reciting their names to himself, as though by listing them he could bring them within reach: the locket…the cup…the snake…something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's…" -6, 592 (British version)

-------

**Horrors and Horcruxes  
**By: PenPatronus  
_Chapter 1: _

**Runes and Ruins**

-------

_Present_

The werewolf scratches across Harry Potter's leg and stomach ached even more in his cramped position. His left knee touched Ron's and his right knee Hermione's as they huddled in their Disillusioned tent. The parchment in between them faced Hermione who studied it through the light cast by Harry and Ron's wands. The wizards waited anxiously, but patiently, watching Hermione work and listening for any sound in the woods outside. The Death Eaters had been hot on their trail for the past few weeks and Harry knew it was only a matter of time before they got caught, and time was something the entire wizarding world had little of. Not for the first time that day Harry winced at his own guilt. He was the one slowing them down. It would be his fault if they got captured.

Everything seemed to be his fault.

"Ah ha!" Hermione exhaled. Her breath froze and hovered in the damp, cold air. She brushed her dyed black hair out of her face. All three of them had disguised their looks one way or another since setting out on their quest. Hermione had cut and dyed her hair and kept it in tight braids. Harry left his glasses behind and kept a cap constantly over his forehead and black hair. Ron had buzzed his red hair as short as it could possibly go and his eyes had been charmed brown. All three of them were dressed in dark Muggle clothes: boots and jeans and black t-shirts and coats. Harry couldn't remember the last time they'd bathed and he yearned for the warmth and comfort of school. Oh the sacrifices they'd made during the past nine months (as if their physical looks even compared).

"Did you figure it out?" Ron asked with the raspy voice of a cold. His face was pale and his nose was red.

"I deciphered the code, now I just have to translate the runes."

"Will that take long?" asked Harry.

Hermione rubbed her small hands across her dirty face. "A few more hours probably. There's…at least _seven_ different ancient languages here, and after I translate the runes I'll have to decode them." She looked up at them anxiously, her eyebrows creased in fear.

"It's alright," said Ron. Holding his wand steady, he reached around Hermione and rubbed his palm against her back in small circles. "Take your time. We don't have to find the sixth Horcrux tonight." She smiled gratefully and went back to work.

Harry dozed off but he'd become a light sleeper during their journey and woke up when Hermione's breathing quickened. Dawn's light had just begun to seep under the thin fabric of their shelter.

"Yes…" Hermione whispered, "I—I don't think this says what exactly the Horcrux is." But she looked at the boys with a grin on her face. "But I know where it is."

"Well?" Harry leaned closer. They'd destroyed the locket, the cup and the snake. Only one more Horcrux was needed before he could go after Voldemort. Nine months of desperate living: disguising their identities, running, hiding, starving and sick at times…all that could be over, the world would be saved and Harry, Ron and Hermione could return to their friends and families. The memory of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Ginny in her beautiful gold bridesmaid dress was fading in Harry's mind.

"Well?" Ron echoed.

"It's in Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Somehow, he hid it in the Room of Requirement. And this one, Harry this one will be the heaviest guarded yet."

"Bloody hell…" added Ron. He looked over at Harry. "Do you feel up to this? Do you feel strong enough now?"

Harry nodded. "Even if I don't…We're leaving for Hogwarts."

-------

_9 Months Ago_

The wedding was over and it was time to sneak into the Burrow and use the Floo network. Harry, Ron and Hermione changed out of their dress robes and got their gear out of the attic. It only took Hermione a few minutes to charm them for going into hiding: change their appearances and construct magical wards to keep owls from finding them. Outside the window of the kitchen the wedding reception continued in the beautiful summer afternoon. Fleur looked ravishing in an ivory wedding dress that complimented her skin. Bill looked even taller in his tuxedo dress robe. He was grinning. Everyone was drinking, talking, laughing, dancing, celebrating a beautiful afternoon in the middle of the war in the middle of white flowers floating around the family and friends of the Weasley's.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Just a moment." Harry joined Ron at the window. Ginny stood only a few yards away from the house, talking with Fred, George and Gabrielle. A festering ache bloomed in Harry's heart as he wondered when he would ever see Ginny again. He missed her already. And he couldn't even tell her he was leaving. The trio was keeping it completely secret from everyone.

Ron was staring at his mum and dad. Arthur and Molly Weasley were dancing cheek to cheek, content looks on their faces. How long would it take them to notice that their son and his two best friends were missing? Harry memorized the sight of Ginny and then went to stand by Hermione next to the fireplace, hugging his Firebolt to his chest. Ron lingered at the window, watching his family. When he finally turned around neither Harry nor Hermione commented on the tears in his eyes.

With a flash of Floo powder the hunt for the Horcruxes began.

-------

_Present_

"Oh…oh my…" Hermione gasped. Tears sprang from her eyes. "It's…it's destroyed! Oh God…"

Harry stared at the ruins of Hogwarts through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. They knew that the school had been closed, but they must've missed finding the _Daily Prophet_ in the trash that said the Death Eaters demolished it. Harry highly doubted that even if the war ended today the school would be salvageable. Gryffindor Tower had been beheaded. The Great Hall had caved in. Every window was broken, every outside wall either crumbling or burned. The Whomping Willow's severed limbs lay across the grounds. And by the lake, hardly the white memorial it was the last time Harry saw it, was what was left of Albus Dumbledore's crushed tomb. _Can't they leave anyone in peace? _

"It looks like the seventh floor is still there…" said Ron, his voice as ghostly as Hermione's. "Though I don't know how we'll climb up. But…but what if the Room of Requirement is destroyed? What then?"

"If the door isn't there then we probably can't get in and in that case…" Hermione wrapped her black trench coat tighter around herself.

Harry pulled his hat lower over his forehead and took a deep breath. "You ok, mate?" Ron asked him. Harry smiled inside but not out. Ron had become even more overprotective the past nine months. And skinnier. Harry looked at his best friends in what was left of the evening light. Hermione looked so small, her black hair had gone from bushy to oily and limp. Ron barely fit into his jeans anymore and he seemed to have adopted a permanent slouch, as if expecting a spell to fly over his head at any moment. He was leaner, but stronger. As was Harry. And they were going to need all their strength to carry out the last part of their quest.

Harry walked towards Dumbledore's tomb. "Let's go."


	2. Comrades in Wands

**Horrors and Horcruxes  
**By: PenPatronus  
_Chapter 2: _

**Comrades in Wands**

-------

_9 Months Ago_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were not half a block from Number 12 Grimmauld Place when it exploded.

One moment Harry was walking between them with his Firebolt slung over his shoulder and the locket that belonged to Regulus Black, and the next his nose was cushioned in the rubbish piles near the small square. He'd never thought he'd be thankful for Sirius' Death Eater brother, or for Kreacher who'd rescued and protected the locket from Mrs. Weasley's cleaning. All Harry could do was lay there coughing and staring at bricks on the ground around him that had barely missed his head. The Horcrux was still safe in his hand. He squeezed it—and then coughed again: "Ron! Hermione! Bloody locket was booby trapped…bloody House Elf…bloody Death Eaters—RON!"

A fog of brown dust surrounded him. Harry stuffed the locket into his jeans pocket and wiped his glasses. "RON! _HERMIONE_!" He got to his feet, raised his wand, and with a whisper magicked the dust away. The smoke went through broken windows, up into the sky, into broken chimneys. Harry bent at the waist and coughed again before pivoting to look at what was left of Number 12. The line of houses was still collapsing in on itself. The only whole debris was the elephant foot umbrella stand bouncing across the rubble.

Harry raised his wand and shaded his eyes from the afternoon sun. "First day on this bloody quest and we get bloody blown up—RON!"

"Harry!"

The voice was so faint and distorted that Harry couldn't tell who it belonged to. His name came again from a pile of rubble on his left. Harry pocketed his wand and began to dig through bricks and rubbish and stair banisters. Another rumble caught his attention as the house next to where Number 12 had been hidden began to crumble as well. The whole block seemed to be on the verge of collapse, and they were in the center of it. Harry cursed, took out his wand, and magicked the last layers of the bricks away.

He found Ron's back first. Ron's Muggle clothes were covered in dust clinging to his clothes and skin by sticky blood. A cough came from beyond Ron's shoulder as Hermione peeked up at Harry. "Careful," she coughed. Her arms tightened around Ron's shoulders. "I think he's…Harry, he's hurt…" Hermione started coughing again and Ron's body shook with hers.

"Is he squishing you?"

"He saved me…that explosion was…Harry is his back ok?"

Harry tugged his hat down further, stepped over Ron and then tugged him off of Hermione. She rolled with Ron, cushioning his neck as they went. "Oh God…" Hermione whispered. She curled her knees under herself as Harry pulled Ron against him. They both put a palm on Ron's cheek. "Oh Ron wake up—" Another rumble came from beside them. Hermione shrieked and leaned over Ron as Harry pushed her head down. Debris rained down around them.

"We have to get out of here—we gotta go—"

"Harry are you sure we can move—is Ron even breathing?" Hermione pressed her nose against Ron's. Dust fluttered out of her black hair.

"_Accio_! On the broom—get on the broom, quick!" Harry lifted Ron in his arms and winced when his friend hissed in his unconscious state. Harry felt warm blood on his hands.

-------

_Present_

"I don't like this. They could be waiting for us. This could be a trap."

"We don't have a choice," Harry rebutted Hermione.

"Let's go. Let's just go." Ron started forward. Hermione followed after looking both ways past the trees. Thunder rumbled across the gray sky above them as stray rays of sun stabbed into the ruins of Hogwarts. Dementor-shaped shadows slithered through the remains of the Great Hall. A thin layer of fog hovered above the black lake that looked darker than ever. Hermione took Ron's hand as they moved past Dumbledore's destroyed tomb. Harry moved to look at it but Ron reached out and stopped him. Harry let Ron stop him and wordlessly they continued.

The front door was reduced to kindling. Once they passed through the threshold they drew their wands and Harry stepped out in front. Hermione tugged Ron towards the Great Hall and then away again, shaking her head after she saw what was left of the grand ceiling.

"Oh no…" Harry breathed. He felt Ron and Hermione rush up behind him.

"Where's the rest of the…" Ron's craned his neck upwards. Most of the stairs were gone. The first couple of floors were still connected but past that was a disaster. A stray staircase at the fifth floor was rotating back and forth madly as if caught in a tornado. Another was bouncing up and down like a yo-yo.

"Looks like the fourth floor is now part of the third," Hermione whispered. "I wonder if any of the paintings survived…"

"I think the seventh floor is ok, that means the Room of Requirement is, right? Right?" Ron looked sidelong at Harry. "Shall we fly up?"

"_Hogwarts, A History_, school rules section 3: no flying broomsticks within school walls."

Both boys turned to Hermione, agape.

Hermione kept her face serious for only a moment longer before she climbed onto the broom herself.


	3. Fugitives

**Horrors and Horcruxes  
**By: PenPatronus  
_Chapter 3: _

**Fugitives**

-------

_8 Months Ago_

Harry rolled over and inhaled dew, old smoke and new sunshine. He yawned and stretched and knew that an entire nest of grass had gathered in his black hair. "_Accio_," he whispered, and his glasses flew into his grasp. He'd learned to sleep with his wand. He'd also learned to sleep with Hermione next to him, between him and Ron. During their first week alone on their quest for the Horcruxes, the three friends had slept on separate sides of whatever clearing or cave they'd found, the nightly fire between them. But it grew chilly at night, and that chill increased whenever the Death Eaters were close by. And one night, just a few sleepless hours before dawn, Hermione simply got up—a blanket wrapped around her, tears of worry and fear in her eyes—and lay down next to Ron. Ron awoke and immediately wrapped his arms around her and asked her what was wrong. But she shook her head, snuggled against him and fell asleep. Through the dim firelight Harry had seen the blush rise through Ron's cheeks.

The following night they saw a Dark Mark in the distance, over a field. They spent most of that night on the run, literally, on Harry's broomstick when they could but mostly on foot to stay out of sight. When finally the Death Eaters lost their trail, and they found a dense thicket, all three had collapsed in each other's arms. Hermione had curled up in the middle of them, her face at Ron's chest with Harry behind her. And every night since then they'd slept together (as close friends, nothing more), having never talked about it, just knowing that they each needed it.

But Harry rolled over to find both Ron and Hermione missing. For a moment a jolt of adrenaline electrified his senses—they'd seen the footprints of a herd of giants not two days previous—but then he found two notes on the ground. Hermione had used her wand to leave a hovering gold print at Harry's feet: "Good morning, Harry—I saw a lake about 100 yards to the west and thought I might go take a bath and get us some water. I'll be back in an hour—tell Ron to find breakfast."

And then, beside Hermione's message, written in the ashes of the fire was Ron's note: "Loo."

Harry snorted and rolled to his feet. They were in the middle of a forest, somewhere west of London. Harry patted his pack, which he used at night for a pillow, to reassure him that the Horcruxes they'd found so far, Regulus' locket and Hufflepuff's cup, were there. The cup had been in a museum in London. They'd found it quite randomly. Hermione had always wanted to look at it and convinced the other two that there would only be Muggles around and no, they didn't look like vagabonds yet. And there, under glass and described as an ancient relic of unknown origin (but sporting Helga's crest) was a cup.

At midnight their magic was all they needed to get around the Muggle security systems, but the hidden magical ones were far more complicated. They'd just managed to escape when a dozen Death Eaters Apparated right into the museum. Their caper was successful, but Voldemort's followers knew exactly what they were up to, and had been tracking them since.

Harry sighed to himself as he restarted the fire with his wand. Not only did he expect to become a wizard before his eleventh birthday, he never saw himself as a thief, let alone a Chosen One. But Harry was enjoying himself. A month alone with Ron and Hermione, no Dursley's and the ability to use magic at will was as fun as it was challenging. But they'd had some very close calls, and Harry knew that their calls would get closer everyday.

Suddenly a cry came from the west. Harry almost dropped his wand in the fire. _Hermione_.

Harry grabbed his pack and threw it over his shoulder as he broke into a run. He didn't bother to be quiet but snapped branches and plowed through rocks as he ran. His legs pumped as fast as his heart. Tree branches whipped at his neck.

A clearing was up a head, and Harry could smell water. He put on a last desperate burst of speed, raised his wand and—

Stopped.

The cry that had come from Hermione had been of pleasure, not pain. Harry barely muffled a groan of disgust and bent at the waist as if he were about to throw up. He leaned against a tree and tried to decide if he was blind or not.

Halfway around the shoreline, about waist deep in the water and both naked from the waist up was his brother and sister, Ron and Hermione, immersed in a deep embrace that Harry knew he would never be able to erase from his scarred memory. He gagged again, and plastered his palm to his mouth.

Hermione was completely drenched with water, her hair straight and shiny. She had on black underwear that Harry found surprising considering the implication, but unsurprising considering how little of an opportunity they had to keep their clothes clean so darker fabrics were better. That was all she had on. Ron's shirt had was on the grassy shore with Hermione's clothes and his jeans clung tightly to him. He had one hand cradling Hermione's head and the other was roaming everywhere else. Hermione was grasping Ron's jeans and tugging him as close to her as possible. Ron was kissing her neck and Hermione was sucking on his earlobe, both completely engrossed in their snogging. Hermione exhaled another moan that echoed and Harry had to turn away and run back to their campsite as fast as he'd run from it.

He pretended to be asleep when they finally came back.


	4. Peeves' Woes

**Horrors and Horcruxes  
**By: PenPatronus  
_Chapter 4: _

**Peeves' Woes**

-------

_Present_

"Potty and Weasel! And the horse-toothed Granger girl all come to play with Peevesy! Who has had no one to play with! No one to play with for ages and _ages_!"

Harry Potter ducked as Dungbombs flew past his cheek. The poltergeist followed, his cackles echoing through the hollow castle.

"Peeves!" Ron growled.

"Honestly!" Hermione screeched as she was almost knocked off of the balcony, which used to be the hall of the seventh floor in Hogwarts. "Honestly, whose side is that ghost on!" She turned away from Peeves who started aiming at the empty picture frames as well as the three ex-students. Hermione walked to the door to the Room of Requirement and took out her wand but then, suddenly, she stopped and stood still.

Harry came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?"

She whirled away from him. "Peeves!" The poltergeist stopped, and floated silently in the shadows by the corner of the ceiling. Hermione lowered her wand and stepped through the boys to stare directly up at him. "Peeves, please. Please talk to us. We need you to tell us if you've seen any Death Eaters around Hogwarts lately. We need to know if you know anything special about the Room of Requirement. Please, Peeves. Please help us."

The tip of Peeve's hat, which stuck out a bit from the shadows, dipped downwards. Harry squinted through the darkness. For once, the ghost was reserved, anxious…scared. What could a _ghost_ possibly be scared about? The thought terrified Harry.

Finally a voice came from the direction of Peeves, though it certainly didn't sound like him. To Harry, it almost sounded like a grim Albus Dumbledore.

"You children…you must leave this castle and leave quickly! Everyone else has gone: the professors, the mermaids, the House-elves, the ghosts, the figures in the paintings…even all of the Headmasters in the office. They all wailed for days…When the Death Eaters came they brought fire and…and earthquakes." He was silent for a moment and when he spoke again it was in a whisper. "This evil is stronger than before, children. You must run…you must hide…we will _all_ be destroyed, even those who are already dead." The tip of his hat rose a bit and Harry thought he saw Peeves' small eyes blinking at them. "The Death Eaters haven't been around for the past week, but they keep returning. Voldemort himself has been here on several occasions and I'm sad to report, he is…he's quite…he's so…so…" His voice trailed off into the black. "When he comes again he will destroy the entrance to the Room and then nothing will be able to get in, or get out."

"Peeves—" Hermione began but the ghost sailed out of the shadows, sank towards the floor with a defeated sigh and out of sight.

Harry raised his eyes to the full moon shining through the missing ceiling and frowned at it. "It's too late for us to run. And nobody can hide anymore."

To his right Ron turned from the edge to the door. Hermione turned too but for a long moment, Harry couldn't release his eyes from the moonlight.

-------

_7 Months Ago_

Ron's mouth dropped and hung while he pointed at the grassy ground. "Is that—is that—"

"A giant footprint!" Hermione exclaimed.

"A big footprint?" Harry asked as he ran up and leaned over between them.

"No, a _giant's_ footprint!"

Ron tried again to form a sentence: "Then that means—this means—"

"We should get out of here," Harry said. He looked warily around them. They were in a field of high grass and shallow streams. Footprints almost three feet long had bent the grass almost into the dirt.

"There aren't even any caves near here. And there's a Muggle village past the tree line. They're marching around right out in the open." Hermione squinted her eyes through the thick sunlight at Ron and Harry.

Harry started following the footprints. "Should we track them?"

"Harry, no, wait—" Ron started forward and grabbed Harry's elbow. "Listen."

All three of them stopped, and pivoted around. Voices were coming all around them from the trees surrounding the perimeter of the field. And then the ground beneath their feet began to shake as if from an earthquake.

Hermione latched onto Ron's arm. "They're coming!" she squeaked.

"We have to hide!" Ron hissed. But there was no where to go. What sounded like an entire army was about to burst into the field and the three wizards were stuck.

"Here." Harry whipped his Invisibility Cloak out of an inside pocket of his Muggle coat. "Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her wand and used a spell to expand the cloak, making it five times bigger. "Under it, hurry!"

Ron, Harry and Hermione wrapped the cloak tightly around them and their gear. "Oh God…" Hermione squeaked. Ron pushed her down and kept his body protectively above hers. Harry used a few spells to secure the fabric to the ground as it continued to shake.

"Look!"

Harry followed Ron's gaze upwards and gasped. Above the dense, tall cedar trees a brigade of dragons burst across the sky. The lead one, a black monster with a sickly green tint across his scales and claws, let out a war roar. The other three-dozen dragons let out fireworks of fire in response. Sparks rained down into the field and sparkled across the invisibility cloak. And then from between the trees came as many giants as there were dragons. Armored goblins, evil grins on their pointed features, waddled in the giants' wake. And of course the Death Eaters. Hundreds of them, cloaked in black and masked, their wands already out and pointed. There were other creatures that Harry had never seen before and some he had: manticores, bridled hippogriffs with black feathers, serpents, Chimaeras, centaurs, Inferi, a herd of leashed Acromantulas…

And at the head of the pack in front of the giants and the snouts of the dragons, strolling through the grass as if simply out for a walk, was Voldemort. The Dark Lord had a twisted smile on his white face. His red eyes seemed to glow not with rage but immense pleasure. He held his wand out like a sword

"Oh bloody hell—oh bloody _bloody_ hell!" Ron muttered into Hermione's hair and Harry's ear. "We're going to get trampled!" Voldemort seemed to be walking straight towards them and even if he missed them, the giants on either side of him would squish them. Even if one Inferi tripped over the three wizards, they would be discovered and undoubtedly killed immediately. "Whatta we do?"

"I don't know!" Hermione squeaked. Voldemort was only forty yards away.

"Hermione, can you strengthen the cloak?" Harry asked. "Make it, you know, strong? As hard as a rock? There has to be a spell for that."

"There is." Harry felt rather than saw Hermione nod. "But how will that help? They'll still find us."

"Dig!" Ron almost bounced up from the momentum of his own idea. "If we're far enough into the ground the cloak will just look like a little bump in the field!"

Voldemort was thirty yards away. Above them the dragon wings vibrated along with the giants' footsteps. An impatient Chimaera bellowed.

"All right, hurry!" Harry stood up slowly, making sure that the cloak still covered all three of them. While Hermione used her wand to strengthen the cloak, Ron and Harry used theirs to dig a trench. "Worry about getting it wide, not deep," Harry instructed Ron. Their spells pierced the dirt, loosening and spreading it. The noise from the army muffled their voices as they spoke the spells.

When Voldemort was ten yards and closing, they were out of time. Harry pulled the cloak down tight over their bodies as the three friends lay on their backs, side by side, squished and barely a foot beneath ground level.

"It's a good thing we've lost some weight in the last month," Harry muttered, trying to lighten the mood. Ron had to bend his knees just a bit because the trench wasn't long enough. The cloak was still a bit flexible and settled over their bodies easily. To the unknowing eye, their camouflaged spot simply looked like the ground around them.

Hermione gasped when Lord Voldemort literally walked directly over them.

Harry, who was in the middle of the group, pressed Hermione's palm over her mouth. Ron put his wand on his stomach just in case. Harry felt his hands shaking. The cloak held strong, didn't even ripple under Voldemort's weight.

Voldemort chose at that moment to stop, turn around, and address his army. He stopped directly above Ron's knees. Harry felt sweat settle across his entire body. He felt like Voldemort would look right into his eyes if he glanced down. This was way too close.

And then the Dark Lord simply continued walking. A giant thundered over top of them, and then some centaurs. Their view was soon shadowed by the robes of Death Eaters, almost blocking out the sunlight because they were so dense. Hermione couldn't help whimpering behind her hand.

Finally, the light returned. The voices and footsteps faded. Hermione released the strength of the cloak and Harry stuck his head above the trench. "They're gone." All three let out deep sighs of relief.

Ron went limp and simply sprawled in the dirt, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "Let's never do that again."

"I second that," Harry agreed. Hermione sat up beside him and marveled at the destruction of the field around them. She stared thoughtfully in the direction the army took. Suddenly she gasped. "They're heading for London!" Hermione looked at the boys, tears on her face. "We have to warn everyone!"

Ron woke up and nodded. "Right—we can get on the broom, and if we go around, avoid the dragons—if we're fast enough we might reach the Ministry in time…Harry?"

Harry looked at them. He wondered what facial expression they were seeing, because he'd never felt this emotion before. Harry slowly stood up, wrapping the cloak around his arm as he did. He handed the broom to Ron and the cloak to Hermione.

"Voldemort will be in London for awhile. Now is the perfect time to go after the next Horcrux. This is the distraction we've needed for weeks. You see the tracks, there are already giants in London so the attack must have begun an hour ago." Harry shook his head sadly. "If you want, you can go help, but I have to keep going for the Horcruxes. That's all I can worry about right now."

Harry left the cloak and broom with them, turned around and started jogging in the opposite direction of London. He wasn't even a little surprised when Ron and Hermione silently ran up beside him a minute later.


End file.
